


Spideypool - Song Shots

by AQ110



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Marvel, Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Action, First Kiss, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Sad, Song fic, Wade Wilson Needs A Hug
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-23
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-13 01:28:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14739506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AQ110/pseuds/AQ110
Summary: One shots or short stories based on songs I get in my playlist when I hit shuffle. Read the notes at the beginning of the chapter for any warnings there could potentially be.





	1. Chapter one: Waiting for Superman

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: Mild depressive themes

**_She’s watching the taxi driver, he pulls away_ **

 

Peter couldn’t help but look at the taxi as it pulled away. His long time neighbor, George, was finally moving out of this dump and moving on with his life. Peter knows he should be happy for him. Peter _is_ happy for him. But losing a close friend is like losing part of yourself. And Peter doesn't have many more parts left to give.

 

**_She’s been locked up inside her apartment a hundred days_ **

 

Now that he thinks about it, as he stands outside looking down the road where the taxi is now too far to see, Peter isn’t sure when the last time he was outside was. He pretty much locked himself in his apartment after Aunt May passed, only going out for school and Spider man work. He knows it isn’t healthy, and that he most likely has bags under his eyes. But it’s okay. He’s okay. Or, well, he will be.

Peter heads back inside his apartment to see it just as dark and empty as it was before. But he doesn't dwell on this as he makes his way to the kitchen to catch up on dishes. He doesn't even finish the first plate when he hears footsteps come closer to himself, but he doesn't flinch and simply continues cleaning. Those heavy boots can only belong to one person: Wade Wilson. One of the only people to know both sides of his coin.

Wade sits on a stool at the counter as if he has lived here his whole life. But Peter doesn't mind, it actually gives him some level of comfort that even he does not understand. “Hey Petey!” He greets in his warm, deep tone. “How ya doin today?”

Peter doesn't stop the smile on his lips from forming. “Hey, Wade. George left today. You know, the one who really liked Star Wars?”

Wade seemed shocked at this, if his voice was anything to go by. “Really?! You two were so close. Well, less competition for me then!” Peter rolls his eyes, still not facing Wade. “So...has Superman come to get you?”

Superman, a fictional hero created by a company known as DC. Peter was a fan of the hero as a child and had always believed that when life got too hard, Superman would be there to save him, just like in those comics. Of course Peter not only grew to learn that Superman wasn’t real, but he became a hero himself. Peter once told Wade about his fascination with the man, and since then Wade has brought it up on numerous occasions. Sometimes it was just a way to see if he was actually okay.

 

**_She says, yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape_ **

 

Peter stops washing dishes in the sink and instead turns his head to look out the window above the sink with a smirk on his face. “Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the laundromat washing his cape.”

 

**_She’s just watching the clouds roll by and they spell her name, like Lois Lane_ **

 

Before Peter could say anything more, Wade came up behind him and pointed to an area in the sky. Peter followed his finger to see his name spelled in the puffy white clouds. Peter gasped and turned to the masked man behind him. “Did you do this?” he asked in awe.

“I _may_ have pulled a few strings.” Wade laughed. “I figured you would appreciate it.”

 

**_And she smiles, oh the way she smiles_ **

 

Peter practically beams at Wade before he hugs him tight. It was the same smile Wade had received when Peter first saw under his mask. It was the same smile that always made his heart leap. The same smile Wade had fallen in love with, without even realizing it.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_She’s talking to angels_ **

 

Wade found Peter later that night, before heading out to patrol together, talking to his aunts picture frame. It was a simple, “I will make you proud” but he couldn’t help but to wish to ease the young mans pain. ‘Maybe someday.’

{Maybe someday soon} White counters.

 

**_Counting the stars_ **

 

After patrol, instead of going back to their respective houses, the two laid with their backs against the roof of the Bugle. They sat in relative silence, just taking in each others presence. Wade could see the calculating look in Peter’s eye, but chose to keep quiet.

 

**_Making a wish on a passing car_ **

 

As Spider man sat up, the headlights of a car reflected in his eyes as it drove past. And although it was silly, Peter couldn’t help but to silently wish for things to get better. For the world to stabilize itself again.

 

**_She’s dancing with strangers, falling apart_ **

 

Before Peter could go home, both he and Deadpool ran into a mugging. It was typical in these streets, and an easy thing to stop. But as they rounded up the mugger, Spider man had let himself get punched in the chest. He didn’t think much more about it, though, and simply called the authorities to pick the man up.

 

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_ **

 

**_In his arms yeah_ **

 

**_Waiting for Superman_ **

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

A week later, Peter walks up to his apartment door to see a paper attached to the front of it. Looking closer...it’s an eviction notice. If he isn’t cleared out in 48 hours, they will throw his stuff to the curb.

Peter knew he was late on his rent, but he didn’t realize it was _this_ bad. Sighing, not wanting to argue or deal with the matter, Peter goes inside to pack his belongings. Spider man may be a fighter, but Peter is not.

An hour later Peter has a backpack, a duffel bag, and a box filled with stuff. He knew he didn’t own much, but this was less than even he thought he had. Leaving his room key on the lobby desk, Peter leaves and doesn't look back.

 

**_She’s out on the corner trying to catch a glimpse. Nothing’s making sense_ **

 

Peter sat on his box of items on the sidewalk a block away, trying to think about what to do. He needed a place to stay, that was a start. He knew that Tony would let him stay at the Avengers Tower if he asked, considering he himself was an avenger of sorts, but if he told Tony _why_ he needed to stay, he may think that Peter is irresponsible. And Peter couldn’t have that.

Well, there was Wade. But he couldn’t impose on him. He wouldn’t let himself.

 

**_She’s been chasing an answer_ **

 

As Peter was lost in thought, someone ran past him and snatched up the duffel bag that was at his feet. Surprised, both at the robbery and the fact his spidey senses didn’t go off, Peter reacted on instinct and pursued the man.

 

**_A sign lost in the abyss, this Metropolis_ **

 

It wasn’t until they were in a dead-end alley that Peter realized who it was that stole his bag. “Wade?!”

Wade turned around with a smile visible through his mask. “Hey there sweet thing. Come here often?” Wade took a look around them at the dark, shaded walls that smelled of alcohol. “I sure hope you don’t.”

“W-what are you doing here!? And why did you take my bag?”

“Just wanted your attention, baby boy.” He smirked as he threw the bag to Peter, who caught it with ease.

“Well, you have it. What do you need?” Peter’s tone was gentle towards the end, the excitement of the chase wearing off.

“I saw you on the curb with all your stuff, baby boy. And I may be an idiot, but even I know that means you’re probably homeless at the moment. Why didn’t you just call and ask to stay with me?”

“I couldn’t impose on you like that, Wade. It wouldn’t be fair.”

“Well, is Superman coming to get you?”

 

**_She says Yeah, he’s still coming, just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day_ **

 

Peter gives Deadpool a small smile. “Yeah, he’s still coming just a little bit late. He got stuck at the Five and Dime saving the day.” Peter made a hero pose comically, with a smile plastered on his lips.

“Peter.” Deadpool said, in a serious tone Peter was no longer used to. “Don’t lie to me baby boy. I can tell that you are not okay.”

 

**_She says If life was a movie, then it wouldn’t end like this. Left without a kiss_ **

 

Peter slowly dropped his arms to his side, smile turning into a small frown. He turned away from Deadpool slightly and subconsciously hugged himself. “If life was a movie it wouldn’t end like this. Left without a kiss.”

 

**_Still, she smiles, oh the way she smiles, yeah_ **

 

Peter seemed to relax himself as he turned back to Deadpool. The smile returned as he met Deadpool's eyes, and the anti hero couldn’t help but hugging him then and  there. This was a smile he would always protect.

 

**_She’s talking to angels, she’s counting the stars_ **

 

**_Making a wish on a passing car_ **

 

Wade, in the end, was able to convince Peter to move in with him. Even if it were only temporary.

[Not that either side seems to want it to be temporary]

Peter didn’t have many belongings, and soon enough they were co-existing with each other. Wade often found Peter looking up at  the night sky before patrol. A silent prayer? He wasn’t sure. But Wade was sure to leave his baby boy alone during these times.

 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

**_She’s dancing with strangers, she’s falling apart_ **

 

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_ **

 

**_In his arms yeah, in his arms yeah_ **

 

**_She’s waiting for Superman_ **

 

Over the course of that week, Wade had barley even seen Peter, even though they were now living together. The boy always seemed to have somewhere to be, or someone to see, or something to do. The only time that they spent more than five minutes together was during patrols, and Wade could see Spider man faltering, little by little. He was getting punched more, missing his targets, and seemed to lose some of the grace he had possessed.

Wade knew he had to help, he just didn’t know how to without pushing the boy further.

 

**_To lift her up and take her anywhere_ **

 

Wade began putting a plan together that night. He knew he had to get Peter to relax and let go of his worries. So what would be better than a trip to one of the boys favorite places?

 

**_Show her love and climbing through the air_ **

 

Wade also realized that he never explicitly told the hero of his...feelings. Feelings were a dangerous territory for Wade, but he hoped...no. He _knew_ that Peter was different for Wade. Without even realizing the transition, Wade soon came to realize that he wouldn’t be able to ‘live’ without the boy. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

 

**_Save her now, before it’s too late tonight_ **

 

**_Oh like the speed of light_ **

 

Wade now had a plan, although it wasn’t much he felt like it could save Peter from drowning in himself. He looked out the window to see the sun rising. Peter would be getting up about now, that is, if Wade hadn’t called in sick for him and turned off his alarms. He had work to do. Jumping out of bed, he went straight to work.

 

**_And she smiles_ **

 

Peter awoke, but not to his alarm. Instead, he awoke to the smell of bacon. Not even bothering to question the time, Peter walked into the kitchen to see Wade in his frilly pink apron that read ‘Kiss the Chef’. “What’s all this?” Peter asked sleepily, gesturing to the heart-shaped pancakes and bacon on the table.

“This, baby boy, is the start of a ‘you’ day. Heaven knows you need one. And that’s saying something!”

Peter looked around to the breakfast spread before making eye contact with the mask-less Wade.

And he smiled like he hasn’t this past week.

 

**_She’s talking to angels, she’s counting the stars_ **

 

**_Making a wish on a passing car_ **

 

They day continued on greatly. Peter forgot about all the work he had to do for Mr. Stark, his college exams, the worry of paying off his aunt's funeral bill, and any doubts he had were washed away in waves of laughter between the two. That is, until Peter hear a scream outside.

All joy was gone as Peter went into work mode, quickly putting on his suit and jumping out the window, knowing Wade was right behind him.

 

**_She’s dancing with strangers, she’s falling apart_ **

 

**_Waiting for Superman to pick her up_ **

 

**_In his arms yeah, oh in his arms yeah_ **

 

**_She’s waiting for Superman_ **

 

There was a large robot attacking the city and things could honestly be going better. Peter knew that some of his bone were already cracked and he could feel the bruises decorating his skin. They weren’t losing per-say, they just weren’t doing as good as they were.

Peter was then flung into a brick building, the walls crumbling around him. “Peter!” Wade yelled worriedly from his position.

“I’m fine!” Peter gasped back, coughing out the dust and debris. “I’ll wrap his legs in webbing, you keep its attention on you!”

 

**_To lift her up and take her anywhere_ **

 

Wade couldn’t help but think of some of the times they had together as time seemed to still in their fight.

_Deadpool lifting Peter up on top of one of the largest buildings in New York City when Spider man agreed to go out with him. When Deadpool met Peter for the first time, and Peter met Wade for the first time, going to a taco stand in their civis with smiles that couldn’t be tarnished._

 

**_Show her love and climbing through the air_ **

 

_Of their first kiss. Their first late night together. The first time Spider Man let him on a patrol. The time Peter changed the Avengers view on him. The first time Spider Man let him soar through the city. All those nights they ate together on top of the Bugle._

 

**_Save her now before it’s too late tonight_ **

 

The robot had come crashing down easily enough. But Spider Man ended up pinned under some rubble the robot had caused on his way down. It wasn’t fatal to the spider, if anything it was just annoying.

What neither of them had expected was a man to jump out of the robot, knife in hand and aimed directly at the spider themed hero. Wade ran as fast as he could to the man, but in the end all he could do was literally through him at the cops after the knife plunged in his spiders shoulder.

They both knew that Peter was in pain. And they both knew that Peter would never show pain in front of his fans, or any civilian for that matter. So Wade discreetly held him up and whispered reassuring things in his ear as Spider Man waved to his fans before they sped off.

Once they were back in their home, Wade began cleaning his wound and fretting over the boy as he always does after a fight like this. “You’re okay, right? Your probably soar… Any broken bones? I know you have a healing factor but it isn’t as good as mine. Not that it isn’t good! I’m glad you have one and all-”

Peter kissed the top of his head. “I’m okay, Wade. Just tired.” There was a moment of rare silence before Peter took a deep breath. “Wade? Can I tell you something?”

“Of course pumpkin. What’s wrong?”

Peter huffed a laugh. “Nothing's _wrong._ I just wanted you to know that...while I didn’t realize it at the time… you _are_ my hero. My Superman.”

Wade looked up at him and Peter wasted no time kissing his chapped lips. Sometimes the things you needed were right there all along.

 

**_She’s waiting for Superman_ **


	2. How to be a Heartbreaker

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None

**_Rule number one, is that you gotta have fun_ **

 

Wade was kind of a player. Not  _ really,  _ but he did flirt with every fine piece of ass he ran into. Spider Man was his top [Ha! Top! Get it?] man, but he couldn’t help himself if an innuendo popped up. He just didn’t want something holding him back, or to put someone he cared about in danger just by knowing him.

 

**_But baby when you're done, you gotta be the first to run_ **

 

But Wade never stayed long. After a few lines,  _ maybe _ a romp in the sheets, he was gone. But, with a past as dark as his, could you really blame him? An empty house with no note usually gave the hint, if he wasn’t explicitly clear in the beginning.

 

**_Rule number two, just don't get attached to somebody you could lose_ **

**_So let me tell you_ **

 

But something has changed recently. His interactions with Spider Man were getting longer, more personal. The webbed hero stopped attempting to push him away and even began to indulge him. Wade could feel himself falling deeper for the boy, but he couldn’t bring himself to leave him. No matter how much he really,  _ really,  _ should.

 

**_This is how to be a heartbreaker_ **

**_Boys they like a little danger_ **

 

Wade became reckless around the other male. Doing more daring things to subconsciously show off. {Riiiight.  _ Subconsciously} _

He knew this needed to stop. He needed to distance himself from the boy. But every time Spider Man helped him back up or patched up his wounds, or smiled at his scar-ridden mouth when they ate, Wade couldn’t help but think that it might already be too late.

 

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger,_ **

**_A player, singing I love you_ **

 

Neither of them really knew who was hiding behind the mask. Spider Man tried his hardest to keep his lives separate from one another. Although Deadpool respected that, he always jokes about seeing who was under there when given the chance.

Deadpool had given his name and some facts about himself to the spandex clad hero on numerous occasions. If Spider Man tried, he could easily find out more about him. All it would take is a Google search, but Spider Man wouldn’t do that. That’s just the kind of guy he is.

 

**_How to be a heartbreaker_ **

**_Boys they like the look of danger_ **

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger_ **

**_A player, singing I love you_ **

 

**_At least I think I do_ **

 

Wade wasn’t used to dealing with  _ feelings,  _ so he wasn’t 100% sure if it was just a crush, admiration, or if it was the ‘L’ word, but Wade knew he wanted to protect this man. Even if that meant from himself.

 

**_'Cause I love you_ **

 

**_Rule number three, wear your heart on your cheek,_ **

**_But never on your sleeve, unless you wanna taste defeat_ **

 

Wade became better at hiding his feelings for the other, he  _ had  _ been practicing years before he met the man. He still joked and flirted, he didn’t want to be suspicious after all, but he toned them down. They were fewer and nicer than they were previously. He couldn’t afford to lose this spider.

 

**_Rule number four, gotta be looking pure_ **

**_Kiss him goodbye at the door, and leave him wanting more, more_ **

 

Wade kept his harbored feelings to himself, even when they were on a high roof with tacos between them. But Peter always had a way of getting under his skin. [In a good way!] It was getting harder and harder to hold himself back from that glorious ass. Whenever they parted, he couldn’t help but to want to stay with him more.

 

**_This is how to be a heartbreaker_ **

**_Boys they like a little danger_ **

 

Wade was getting in way too deep, so what did he do? He ran. Not forever of course, he couldn’t do that to his Spidey! But on a recon mission out of town. He needed to clear his head, and what better way is there to do that other than work?

 

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger_ **

**_A player, singing I love you_ **

**_How to be a heartbreaker_ **

 

When he got back, it was nearly two a.m and he had planned to just retire to his apartment. But it seemed Lady Fate had other ideas for him. A certain spider themed hero softly landed behind him on the deserted sidewalk. “Deadpool?” 

Wade couldn’t help but to think that he was falling so deep, for someone he didn’t even know. Well, he didn’t know who was under the mask or if he was anything like Spider Man’s persona. But when Wade turned around to see him standing there, tense shoulders relaxing, he couldn’t stop himself from smiling.

 

**_Boys they like the look of danger_ **

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger_ **

**_A player, singing I lo-lo-love you_ **

**_At least I think I do_ **

**_'Cause I lo-lo-love you_ **

“You’re back.” Spider Man breathed out. 

“Awe, did somebody miss me?” [As if anyone ever could.]

Spider Man was silent for a moment before looking into Wade’s eyes. “Yeah, actually. It’s quiet without you on patrols.” he let out an airy laugh. “And I never thought I would say this, but it was  _ too  _ quiet. Glad to have you back, Wade.”

{Wade.exe has stopped working}

[Refresh?]

{Humans don’t refresh.}

“Wade? Are you okay?” Spider Man said, retrieving said man back from his thoughts.

“Of course! I can’t believe  _ the  _ Spider Man just said my name! And that he missed me!”

Spider Man rolled his eyes from under the mask. “I’m not that special. Want to head back to your apartment?”

“Going a little fast there, aren’t ya Spidey?”

“Oh shut up.”

 

**_Girls, we do, whatever it will take_ **

 

“Wade?” Spider Man called from the couch as Deadpool was in the kitchen, just hanging up after ordering take-out.

“What’s up bugaboo?”

“Umm, there’s something I want to tell you. I’ve been meaning to for a while now, but I guess now is as good as ever.”

“Are you pregnant?”

“What!? No! I-”

“Are you dying?”

“No-”

“Did you cheat on me?”

“Wade!” Spider Man huffed. “It’s not bad! At least,  _ I  _ don’t think it is.”

“Okay...then what is it baby boy?”

“Well, the reason I haven’t...taken off my mask is because everyone who found out the truth got hurt. And I couldn’t...I  _ can’t  _ have you hurt because of me. But, we’ve known each other for years now and...I want you to know. More than I ever wanted anyone to know. So…” Spider Man slowly reached up and removed the mask from his face. To say he was awestruck would be an understatement.

The man in front of him had poofy brown hair that was going in a few different directions, most likely from the mask, but it was adorable to say the least. His hazel eyes seemed to reflect and capture all of the light in the room, showing a spark of life and...care that Wade never knew he had until now. Everything about him seemed to scream ‘adorkable’ and Wade did the impossible. He fell harder for the boy in front of him.

“My name is Peter Parker. I’m in college majoring in bio-mechanics, engineering, and biology. I work at the Daily Bugle taking pictures of Spider Man and I also work in leading forensics at Stark Industries. My favorite food is cherry pie and I am also Spider Man.” Peter stuck out his hand for Wade to shake, but was surprised when Wade pulled him into a hug.

“Thank you for trusting me. It’s great to finally meet you...Peter.”

Peter relaxed and hugged the man back gently. “I’ve always trusted you silly. I just didn’t trust myself.”

 

**_'Cause girls don't want, we don't want our hearts to break in two_ **

 

“Peter.” Wade said in such a serious tone that Peter let go of the man faster than he would of liked.

“What’s wrong Wade?”

“I like you.”

[Oooo the big guy said it!]

{Shut up, you’re ruining the moment}

[You shut up]

Peter’s eyes seemed to light up more, if that was possible. “Wade, I-” Peter was cut off by a gloved finger on his mouth.

“But I’m also scared of you Peter. You’re strong and amazing and a real hero. I don’t want to hurt you or tarnish you. I don’t want you to hurt  _ me _ .”

 

**_So it's better to be fake, can't risk losing in love again, babe_ **

 

Peter grabbed both sides of the mercenaries face and looked into his masked eyes. “I won’t promise that I won’t hurt you. I get jealous easily, and everyone I know says that I am too stubborn for my own good. But what I  _ can  _ promise is that I… love you, Wade. I can promise to be with you as long as you will have me. And I can promise that you can’t ‘corrupt’ me. I could just kick you if you start to question my morals.” he smiled.

 

**_This is how to be a heartbreaker_ **

**_Boys they like a little danger_ **

 

Wade slowly nodded, the boxes quieting in his head. “I’m willing to try for you.”

Peter smiled so animatedly that Wade couldn’t even dare to regret his words. And then, Peter pressed his lips to Wades clothed mouth.

“Oh!” Peter said, pulling back with a start. “Sorry! I, uh- just got so excited I couldn’t stop myself. I didn’t even lift up your mask!”

Wade pulled off his mask slowly, knowing Peter wouldn’t freak out, he never had. Wade leaned down to press his chapped lips to Peter’s with a smile. Naturally, Peter kissed him back before pulling away from the larger man. “I am so lucky to have even met you.”

“No, Peter.” Wade beamed “ _ I  _ am so lucky to have even met  _ you _ .”

 

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger_ **

**_A player, singing I love you_ **

**_How to be a heartbreaker_ **

**_Boys they like the look of danger_ **

**_We'll get him falling for a stranger_ **

**_A player, singing I love you_ **

 

Things went by smoothly from then on. Well, as smoothly as two men with double, adventurous lives could be. 

Most days the two boys were busy with their other lives. As Peter, he had two jobs and an aunt to look after, as well as collage. Wade was busy taking [non lethal] jobs from all over the state. But at night, they always made sure to show up on the same building for patrol, and then go to Wade’s apartment to do whatever they wanted. They had each other, and that was enough.

 

**_'Cause I love you_ **

**_At least I think I do_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I actually Googled what Peter's favorite food was! I didn't make it up that it was cherry pie. (Although, specifically, his aunts)


	3. I Know It's Today

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: None
> 
> Notes: This one was hard to do because it was from a musical and tells a story over a course of time. So instead of doing what I did for the previous two chapters, I used all of the lyrics in the actual story itself and added descriptions of what was going on. Like a storyboard for an animatic...kinda.

Peter’s aunt May has been hospitalized for almost three weeks now. Cancer. Dangerous stuff, Wade know from personal experience. But even in that hospital bed, she looked as strong and cunning as the day he met her.

Wade has been close with Peter,  _ actual  _ Peter, not just Spider Man, for about three years now. Therefore he has also become close with Peter’s only living relative. He had hit it off with her almost instantly and was glad he had someone to flaunt over Peter with.

Wade was now situated next to her bed, down to the last  visiting hour. They both knew how much Peter wanted to be there. But he was always working now, paying for what the insurance wouldn’t and buying her small gifts. So Wade took it upon himself to keep her company.

May held out a tape to Wade that she had gotten from her bag that Wade brought over for her, as requested. “This, dear, is a video with clips from Peter’s childhood. Care to watch it with me?”

“Of course I would, May! Anything for you.”

“Oh hush. We both know you just want to see a younger Peter Parker.”

“Ah May. You know me all too well.”

Wade popped in the video and pressed play. The videos didn’t start until he was about six, after his parents died and May and Ben got custody. Wade squealed with May through all of them. Peter picking strawberries at a farm, Peter making mother’s day meals for May, his third grade play, they were all wonderful memories Wade felt grateful to watch.

 

May paused the video as a little Peter was rounding up his stuffed animals in a circle and plopped himself in the middle. “You know…” May started. “Peter could have been a singer.”

“Really?” Wade asked, surprised. He had never heard the young man sing before, so he just assumed he was embarrassed, or just wasn’t that good.

“This part…” she said, pointing at the screen “Is when Ben and I knew he had a gift.”

“Why did he give up on it?”

“Well… a lot of things happened, really. He had to face reality too soon and seemed to understand how the world worked better than we did.” Without saying anything else, May pressed play on the video once more, and Wade watched attentively. Not that he wasn’t before, mind you.

 

A little Peter grabbed a story from a bookshelf and sat in the available space that he left. The camera showed a younger May also sitting in the ring of stuffed toys. Wade guessed that it was Ben who had the camera.

_ “Settle in, girls! It’s story time!” _ The young Peter said, opening up the book.  _ “There's a princess, in a tower. Oh my gosh, that's just like me!” _

The camera went back to May, who simply gave a confused look and a shrug before turning back at her grandson.

_ “Poor Rapunzel needs a haircut.” _ The stifled laughter of May and Ben could be heard in the background.

_ “But the witch won't set her free. She passes time by singing, like someone else I know. As years go by she sits and waits. As years go by? Uh oh…” _ Confusion settled on the seven year old's face as he read the book intently.

_ “A torturous existence? I don't remember this part! She wishes she were dead?! Skip ahead! Skip ahead!” _ It was then that May looked to the camera in confusion, mouthing the words ‘where did we get this book?’

May was pulled back when her grandsons calming voice came back.  _ “But in the end Rapunzel finds a millionaire. The prince is good at climbing, and braiding golden hair!” _ Peter then stood up and sat in front of May’s lap, holding her hands excitedly. 

_ “So I know, he'll appear. Cause there are rules and there are strictures.” _

“I still don’t know how he knew such a big word at such a young age.” May said from inside the hospital room. But Wade barley heard it, almost hypnotised by the young boys voice and antics.

_ “I believe the story books I read by candlelight.” _ Peter grabbed the fallen book from behind him and began turning the pages, looking for something while still sitting in front of May.

_ “My white knight, and his steed, will look just like these pictures!” _ Peter held the book open to May to see a picture of Flynn Rider on top of a white horse. 

Peter then placed the book in his aunt's hand and went to one of their windows, peering out of it on his tiptoes with his arms crossed on the windowsill.  _ “It won't be long now, I guarantee! Day number Twenty three...I know it's today!” _

 

There were more homey videos before another one of a singing Parker showed up. And surprisingly, it was still on the same topic of a prince charming.

_ “Oh here's a good one! It's a classic!” _ Said a teenage Peter [About 16. A few weeks after Ben died and when Peter was starting to smile again, May supplied helpfully] said as he pulled a book from one of the moving boxes and sat at the kitchen island.

_ “There's a princess in a coma. Glad its her instead of me!” Peter sang out, nudging his aunt with his elbow gently. _

_ “Pretty maiden, in a glass box. How I wonder does she pee?”  _ Peter gave a genuinely confused face as he leaned on his hand, black glasses tilting sideways.

_ “Blah blah blah, poison apple. Boring boring, evil queen. Filler filler, been there, read that! Seven shorties on the scene. Skip ahead, skip ahead!” _ Peter said as he flipped through the pages with a bored expression, until he came to whatever he was looking for.

_ “But in the end the princess wakes up with a start! The prince is good at kissing,” _ Peter made an exaggerated kissing face towards his aunt who laughed  _ “And melting Snow White's heart!” _ Peter leaned back in his chair with his hands clutched to his chest, almost falling to the floor. But somehow {Maybe due to certain spider abilities} he was able to land on his feet and put the chair back upright.

_ “So I know, he'll appear. And his armor will be blinding!” _ Peter sang as he went around May and covered her eyes jokingly before standing in front of her.

_ “As shining as his perfect teeth and manly hose.”  _ Peter flexed in an exaggerated manner.

_ “He'll propose, on one knee.”  _ Peter got down on one knee and took May’s hand in his own and kissing it. May simply laughed at him and swatted him, not unkindly, away. “ _ And our pre-nup will be binding!” _

_ “About time we set the wedding date!” _ Peter sang as he held his arms out and spun in circles in the small kitchen.

He then stopped abruptly, looking at the door.  _ “Day number nine hundred and fifty eight...I know it's today. He'll show up today!” _

 

Before the next video could start, a nurse walked into the room. “I’m sorry, sir. Visiting hours are up...an hour ago.”

Wade grunted and stood up, turning to May. “Do you think he’s still waiting for his knight?”

“Well,” May laughed gently, looking at him “I think he has already found him. Even if he doesn't realize it yet.”

 

Wade pulled out his phone during his walk home to face time Ellie. Peter would be watching her by this hour. Most likely, she was already fed and ready for bed. {That rhymed!} But Wade knew that she would be waiting for his call before thinking about going to sleep.

She answered on the first ring. “Daddy!”

“Hey sugar plum!” He greeted warmly. “How’s my little princess?”

“I’m great! Peter got home early and took me to the park! Then we got ice cream! And then, you will never believe what happened!”

“Oh yeah? Well, what happened?”

“We found a dog!”

Wade was actually shocked by that “A dog?”

“Yeah! It was really big! But it had boo-boos aaallll over it. We left the park early to take it to the vet. But I didn’t mind!”

“That’s really nice of you Ellie.”

“That’s what Peter said! And that’s why he bought me ice cream.”

“Peter really spoils you, huh?”

Ellie shrugged. “Sometimes. He says no sometimes too. Like a mom.”

Wade laughed at that. “So where’s the dog now?” He asked, genuinely curious.

“Still at the vet. Peter is gonna pick him up when you get home though. Peter also made posters to see if he could find it’s owner! He told me he was going to keep it if he couldn’t find an owner!”

“Well that’s good news.” Wade was only half-surprised by this, but he figured he could talk to Peter himself about it later.

“Yeah. But Peter’s been weird today, daddy.”

“How so?”

“He’s been pacing a lot. And asked me weird questions about you.”

“About me?”

“Yeah. If you like anyone or something. I told him that you like me!”

“That I do baby girl.” Wade laughed, blush coating his cheeks.

“He keeps humming a song I don’t know too! Ah!” She cut herself off. “I think he’s singing in the living room.” She gave a grin to the camera. “Let’s spy on him.”

Before he could protest, his little angel was out of her bedroom and the phone was around the corner to see a tired looking Peter on the couch with an arm over his eyes and a leg dangling off the couch.

 

_ “There's a princess! Any princess! Take your pick, they're all like me!” _

Peter sat up abruptly.  _ “Not exactly, I'm still waiting!” _

Peter stood up with a fake smile on his face as he made his way over to his book bag.  _ “They're out living happily.” _

_ “Ever after better get here. I want love in seconds flat!” _ Peter pulled out a book and opened it aggressively. 

_ “No one needs these middle bits…” _ Wade could see that Peter had ripped a page from the story book. Peter looked as shocked as Wade felt.  _ “Oops, did I do that?” _

_ “Cut the villains, cut the vamping. Cut this fairy tale. Cut the peril and the pitfalls. Cut the puppet and the whale! Cut the monsters! Cut the curses! Keep the intro! Cut the verses! And the waiting! The waiting! The waiting! The waiting! The waiting!” _ With every word Peter seemed to grow frantic as he tore out more and more and more pages. Until all that was left was a cover, promptly split in two.

It was then that Peter, surrounded but the books remains noticed Ellie, who was giggling at seeing the usually clean guy make a mess. He huffed a sigh and with a smile on his face he crouch in front of her, patting her head gently as she giggled. “Did I scare you?” He asked worriedly.

“No!” She laughed “You were super funny!”

Peter rolled his eyes before continuing his tune, although quieter than before, as if he was embarrassed.  _ “But I know, he'll appear. Though I seem a bit bipolar.” _

Peter paused as he picked up the torn cover.  _ “And I'm a vandal now as well, hope he won't mind.” _

He stood up and pointed his thumb to himself, obviously trying to cheer up the girl from non-existent sadness.  _ “I'm a find, I'm a catch. And a very gifted bowler!” _

Peter turned back and made eye contact with Ellie, and unknowingly, Wade who was inside his apartment building, taking the stairs.  _ “It won't be long now, I guarantee! Day number…” _

Peter paused and slowly made it to the window that showed brick walls and a night sky.  _ “Are you there god? It's me Fiona.” _

Now Wade knew for a fact Peter wasn’t religious. So he must seriously be considering whatever it was he is pondering in that big brain of his.  _ “Now I know, he'll appear! Cause there are rules and there are strictures.” _

He ran over and picked Ellie up, spinning her around.  _ “I believe the story books I read by candlelight!” _

Peter set her down with a large grin. He looked over to the mantel, but wade couldn’t see what he was looking at.  _ “My white knight, my knight and his steed.” _

Ellie lifted up a page from the floor and held it to Peter who took it gratefully.  _ “Will look just like these pictures!” _

_ “It won't be long now, I guarantee!” _ Peter looked to the clock, just as Wade hung up the call and stepped into the apartment to see Peter standing there. 

_ “Day number eight thousand, four hundred and, twenty three.” _ Peter whispered before kissing Wade softly and slowly, giving the older man a chance to back down. But of course, Wade only kissed back happily.

 

**_I know it’s today!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know the dog part was really random. I just kinda always wanted something like that to happen? To relate to the fact that Peter doesn't care about looks and it really is the inside that matters.  
> Plus, I'm the author so I can kinda do what I want ;)


End file.
